Of odd ears and disobedient bodies
by iusoG ninneT
Summary: The red-haired boy let his hand to go to the kimono of the other, taking possession of a small nipple beneath the fabric and playing with it. He opened his eyes wide, screaming mentally that he shouldn't be doing that, but his body didn't obey him. It wasn't him who wanted to do that! He didn't want to touch Mutsurini's nipples! Why wasn't his body obeying to him! RATED-M


**A/N: I'm basing this in the anime, so Kouta is called** _ **Mutsurini**_ **here. That goes for the summoned beasts too. Here I call them** _ **Shoukanjuus**_ **. Hmm, what else?... Forgive me if I let pass some mistake. English is not my first language(?).**

 **Oh, by the way, I wanted to say that… WE ALL WANTED TO SEE THIS IN THE 8** **TH** **EPISODE OF THE ANIME. DON'T YOU DARE TO DENY IT(?) –RUNS AWAY–.**

* * *

 **OF ODD EARS AND DISOBEDIENT BODIES**

Sakamoto Yuuji felt strange. He had opened his eyes and had discovered himself with ¿elf ears? ¿goblin ears? He didn't have the faintest idea of where he was and that just worsened his situation. The red-haired boy was in front of Mutsurini, but that wasn't Mutsurini…

"Oi, Mutsurini," said the leader of F class, but when the indigo-haired one looked at him and Yuuji noticed those odd ears, he knew he wasn't facing Tsuchiya Kouta.

It was his shoukanjuu.

 _That means that I…_ Yuuji looked at his hands rapidly, terrified to the thought that he could be occupying the body of his shoukanjuu. He remembered very well… That day, when the battle system failed and everyone's shoukanjuu showed up like adult representations of their owners.

Mutsurini's shoukanjuu got close to him and he took one step back. He hadn't forgotten what his shoukanjuu did that day. It was better to be safe. Nevertheless, there was something in Tsuchiya's eyes… _He's not Mutsurini, but his shoukanjuu_ , reprimanded himself Yuuji, before he felt something hitting his back. A wall?

"What's this? Help, help!" he screamed, without knowing why.

The only thing he knew at that moment was that goddamn shoukanjuu had gotten closer to him and… had embraced him, with his long hair dancing to the sound of the wind. It was tied in a horse-tail and a headband covered his forehead, above those eyes of japanese warrior. Yuuji felt that the body he was occupying, his shoukanjuu's body, boiled with excitation. His ears tensed, longing for…

"What's going on?" he asked, glaring at the indigo-haired shoukanjuu.

"Yuuji…" whispered this latter.

The red-haired boy let his hand to go to the kimono of the other, taking possession of a small nipple beneath the fabric and playing with it. He opened his eyes wide, screaming mentally that he shouldn't be doing that, but his body didn't obey him. It wasn't him who wanted to do that! He didn't want to touch Mutsurini's nipples! Why wasn't his body obeying to him?!

 _But, what the hell…?_

"Ahmm… Wait… No, hmm…"

The red-haired boy's ears straightened again due to excitation, while he was cursing everyone and everything. Each time those elf ears straightened something terrible happened!

He laid the indigo-eyed shoukanjuu on the ground, positioning himself above him and getting rid of the kimono. He blushed. His penis was hard, for heaven's sake! How was that even possible?!

"Yuuji… Hmmm…" moaned Mutsurini's shoukanjuu, taking Yuuji's face in his hands. He planted a kiss on the red-haired boy's lips.

This latter got rid of his own clothing, too comfortable with the way the other's legs were around his hips. _THIS IS WRONG! REALLY WRONG!_ The penetration was slow and pleasant, without prior preparation. Nevertheless, the indigo-haired shoukanjuu didn't complain about it. Rather, he urged him to continue moving, which he obeyed without doubt. His mind had gone on vacations. Once he had felt the delicious pressure in his lower flesh, every common sense disappeared.

Mutsurini's shoukanjuu moaned again, while ejaculating. Yuuji couldn´t contain his own moan and closed his eyes with strength, but when he opened them he didn't find the little shoukanjuu with odd ears. Instead of that, he was seeing the roof of his bedroom.

"Yuuji, get yourself ready. We're going to have a date," said Shouko, with that soft voice that was so usual in her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH SHOUKO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Yuuji exclaimed, jumping off of the bed and locking himself in the bathroom at the speed of light.

Once alone, he looked at his crotch and sighed.

 _If she ever discovers that I got sexually aroused because of Mutsurini's shoukanjuu, she will kill me._

 **F I N**

 **27/11/15**


End file.
